Mickrome
Mickrome (Mick 'and Je/'rome) is the friendship pairing of Mick Campbell and Jerome Clarke on House of Anubis. Jerome seemed to use Mick and take advantage of his somewhat vulnerable nature. They seemed to develop a rivalry over their feelings for Mara. View the Mickrome Gallery Mickrome Moments ''Season 1'' House of Agendas / House of Keys *Jerome asks Mick how things between him and Amber had been going since Amber kissed Alfie in front of everyone in Drama when they were reciting an extract from Romeo and Juliet. *Mick tells him, rather sharply, that he won't talk to him about Amber. *Jerome says that he was only asking and that he'd be there if Mick needed any information. *Jerome says "Of course, you're Mick. As if you wouldn't know about your own girlfriend and Alfie" (trying to annoy and anger Mick so Alfie and Amber can become an item). *Mick asks him what he is talking about; Jerome says that Alfie and Amber were on a date in the laundry room the night before. *He then pretends that he didn't know Mick knew nothing about that. *Jerome says he doesn't want to do that and Mick says that he really does. *Jerome says he's better than that, and that Alfie isn't worth the effort and Amber's just a "two-timing flirt", and that he Mick is better off without her. *Mick agrees and says he "doesn't need that". *Jerome says "That's my man" to Mick. *Mick is watching Mara and Amber talk, and Alfie play football, and asks Jerome what is it is that Amber sees in Alfie. *Jerome replies with "They say love is blind, mate". *Mick sees Amber and Mara laughing and asks Jerome if they are laughing at him and Jerome shrugs. *When Mick pushes Alfie over, Jerome runs over and goes "Mick, what was that, mate?". House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome tells Mick that he might be doing better on the test than he thinks, having seen Mara cheat for him. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mick yells at Jerome to help break Mara and Amber up, and Jerome reluctantly does. *When Mr.Winkler says that each student has a job for perspective parents day that play to their academic strengths, Jerome then announces that Mick would be doing nothing then. *They stand next to each-other in the school picture. House of Cameras / House of Numbers * Jerome interrupts Mick and Mara talking when he hears about a bet. * Jerome sets up a sporting challenge for Mick and Mara. * Mick gets angry when he loses and believes that Jerome cheated for Mara despite Jerome insisting otherwise. * They stand next to each-other when they see the cameras. * They sit next to each-other during the sit-in. House of Scares / House of Fakers * Jerome (and Alfie) teases Mick (and Mara) * Mick teases Jerome (and Alfie) over their failed scam. * Mick asks Jerome (and Alfie) to stop teasing him and Mara. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue * Jerome, with Alfie, plays a prank on Mick by switching his sports gear with Amber's clothing. * Jerome goes down to say goodbye to Mick. House of Time / House of Aliens * Jerome calls Mick a "meat head" to Mara. House of Masks / House of Pursuit * Jerome tries to sabotage Mick's date with Mara. * Mick confronts Jerome about the mean posters of Amber. * Jerome confronts him back, mentioning the secret Mick is keeping from Mara. * Jerome finds the paper that has Mick's results from the sports camp. * Both of them are alone in the lounge room when Mara shows up. * They stand next to each-other when supporting Mara. House of Yesterday / House of Victory * Jerome eavesdrops when Mick and Robbie are talking in the background. * When Jerome makes fun of Mara at breakfast, Mick gets mad at him. House of Bribes / House of Venom * Both go with Amber to tell Mara the truth. House of Lights / House of Allegiance * He and Alfie nearly run into Mick and Mara, when he's chasing Alfie to get the clue drawing back. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * They both hung out in the living room with Mara and Amber. * Jerome handed Mick his half-eaten apple when he left for the Sibuna meeting. * They sat on the couch together. * Jerome laughed at Mick dancing with Fabian. ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls * They sit near each-other in the attic. * Both get annoyed with Sibuna not inviting them to the picnic in the attic. * Mick grabs Jerome's phone when he gets a text, saying, "You've gotten popular for once." * When Mick asks who "Poopy" is, Jerome grabs the phone back and quickly says it's his "life coach". House of Spirits / House of Blackmail * Mick comes in when Jerome is trying to get the pictures of him off of the desks. * Mick asks what the picture in Jerome's hand is, and Jerome tries to deny that there's a picture. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Jerome laughs when Mick accidentally upsets Mara at breakfast. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * Jerome greets Mick when he enters the library. * He tells Mick that he will talk to Mara for him. * Mick is surprised at how sympathetic Jerome is being, and Jerome calls himself "Mr. Sympathetic". * Jerome takes Mick's food and walks off. * They talk at Mick's locker. * Mick tries to talk to Jerome about the Mara problem, and gets frustrated when Mick walks off. * They stand near each-other in a lot of pictures. House of Silence / House of Warnings * When Ms. Valentine mentions Mick, Jerome gets visibly annoyed. House of Status / House of Laments * When Ms. Valentine claims that Mick has a girlfriend, Jerome whispers, "Good boy Mick," * Mara fake-dates Jerome, knowing Jerome would make him jealous the most. * Jerome was looking at Mick's webpage and realized that he didn't have a girlfriend after all. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls * When he finds out that Mara is not over Mick, Jerome points out that Mick is in Australia. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble * Mick gets sick of Mara talking about Jerome. * Jerome leaves when Mara and Mick start video-chatting, showing he can handle staying aside and letting Mick have Mara. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Mick reacts with disbelief about Jerome being able to change and makes fun of him. Category:House of Anubis Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M